


Red Nose Misfits

by Hawkscape



Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Illusions, Neglect, Pictures, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: What if Rudolph wandered very far from the North Pole and into a certain hotheads territory?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Red Nose Misfits

“What are you? One of my brother’s pets?” A fiery haired man looked at him warily as Rudolph made it to the edge of the snow.

The small reindeer blinked and shook his head, trying in vain to cover his nose and bowing his head. “N-no. I’m from the North Pole. I was one of Santa's reindeer -or I would've been...if I wasn't…”

He glanced up at the man who seemed perpetually scowling. “Of course you're one of Santa's creatures…” He blinked a moment taking a better look at the small deer. “Aren't you a little far away? Where are your parents?”

The deer sniffed. “I ran away.”

“Ran away?” Heat Miser thought the whole North Pole was puppy dogs and rainbows. He uncrossed his arms. “Why? Ran out of carrots.”

The deer shook his head. “No I…” He sighed and finally uncovered his nose from where he was hiding it. “It’s my nose. It’s wrong. So I left. Santa won't ever let me pull his sleigh and all of the other reindeer don't want to be near me so I left.” He kicked at the snow as his nose glowed sadly.

“H-webfuiwwfha-what!?” Came the loud sputtering from in front of him. The deer looked up in surprise as his ears pinned back. He noticed the man's own nose seemed very red, if not quite glowing.

“Santa just kicked you out because of your nose?”

Rudolph sniffed. “W-well...he didn't tell me to leave, but none of the reindeer would let me play and my dad’s disappointed in me and my nose is so bright it attracts the bumble and so I even had to leave the other misfits and-and-and-” He breathed in shakily and sat down on the snow with tear filled eyes trying to catch his breath. “And I just wanna go home b-but no one at home wants me.” He sniffed again. “I tried to be normal, but it didn't work...so now I’m here…” He stood up and shook his head, hanging it low again. “I’m sorry, I-I'll just leave now.”

Now, Heat Miser didn't have a soft heart or many friends or a great practice in being emotionally sensitive, but he had a lot of practice fighting for what he thought was fair and being the odd one out. And not liking Santa. “Wait a minute there kid.” The deer froze and stared at him unsure. He really didn't know how to do this. He knelt down so he wasn't looming over the deer so much. “Now, I don't know what it's like up in the North Pole, but no one should make you feel bad for something you can’t help.”

The deer tilted his head. “R-really? But my nose…”

“It’s red and it glows and it doesn't hurt anybody.” He sniffed. “I personally don't see anything wrong with someone with a red nose.”

He stared at the deer and the deer stared at him before Rudolph’s eyes fell to his nose and his mouth crinkled up as if he wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. “...Oh...well...I guess not. Look’s fine on your face...” He wasn't sure what else to say as he pawed at the snow.

At least he didn't look like he was about to cry anymore. What to do now? Heat Miser couldn't just leave him out here like this. On either side of their territory. No doubt if Snow Miser found him this would be even more of an incident. Heat Miser sighed. “What did you say your name was?”

“Rudolph.” He chirped.

“Well Rudolph, you can call me Heat Miser, and I’m going to have to make a phone call to our dear Santa.”

He stood up and turned to go back to his house and Rudolph bounded up next to him. “W-why? He might be mad at me…”

Heat Miser’s eyes shifted to some odd symbols in anger as he grumbled. “Then I'll be mad right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
